


Venti Skim Latte

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy had already thought that the barista was attractive (dark hair, relatively short, built small but wiry), but the brief flash of bright blue eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses pushed it over the top-- he was totally Roy's type. He <em>had</em> to get a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venti Skim Latte

"So," Roy said, pausing suggestively. The cute barista glanced up briefly from foaming the milk for Roy's latte.

Roy had already thought that the barista was attractive (dark hair, relatively short, built small but wiry), but the brief flash of bright blue eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses pushed it over the top-- he was totally Roy's type. He _had_ to get a number.

"...yes?" the barista asked neutrally. His name badge read ALVIN. Kind of an unfortunate name, but whatever-- the sexiest guy Roy knew was named _Dick_ , for chrissake.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before." Roy gave his most charming smile and leaned on the edge of the counter.

"I just started this week. Venti skim latte," the barista-- Alvin-- said, sliding a cup across the counter.

"Really," Roy purred. He leaned in closer, flexing his biceps. "Are you new to the area? I could... show you around."

Alvin blinked, looking startled. "Are you serious?"

Hot _and_ shy. Roy had hit the jackpot. "Yeah, I am. How do you feel about dinner at Pagliano's tonight? I can pick you up..."

Alvin opened and closed his mouth a few times, then glanced from side to side and leaned over the counter, beckoning Roy toward him. Roy leaned in, anticipating a phone number, or maybe even a kiss. The barista was _so_ totally into him.

Under the buzz of conversation filling the coffee shop, Alvin whispered into Roy's ear, "Arsenal."

Roy pulled away a little, staring at the barista. Short, wiry, dark-haired, blue-eyed, hot in a quiet way. "...Robin?"

Robin nodded.

Roy thought about it for a second-- Batman, and the possibility of Roy getting the shit beat out of him, versus Robin, hot little brunette number.

Slowly, Roy grinned. "So, what time should I pick you up at the Batcave?"

Robin blinked at him again, looking dumbfounded. Roy gave him a wink and walked out of the store, whistling to himself.

Oh yeah. He was _so_ in.


End file.
